I Believe I Can Fly
by Mousoukyu
Summary: Imaginez, un jeune adulte blond chantant cette douce musique qu'est 'I Believe I can Fly' sans cesse tandis qu'un autre jeune adulte brun se retrouve à devoir l'écouter, à ses côtés avec une étrange envie de tuer son opposé... Ca donne quoi? Eh bien venez lire, vous saurez après! (Bon, résumé pourris) NaruSasu, UA. Que du bon temps -enfin, j'espère-!


**Auteure** : La magnifique Mousoukyu ! (Okey, je m'écrase!)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sinon, je me demande ce qu'une mineur comme moi en aurait fait...

**Rating** : T (pour... un petit passage..)

**Note **: En faite euh... Voilà ce que ça donne quand je suis en permanence avec une amie (Just-For-Yaoi) et que j'ai I Believe I can Fly dans la tête XD

I Believe I Can Fly

« - I believe I can fly »

Sasuke grogna. Il en avait marre de cette musique à la con, chantée par son imbécile de pire ennemi, meilleur ami et rival, tout cela combiné. Depuis qu'elle était passée à la radio, il y a quelques jours, Naruto Uzumaki la rechantait sans cesse en faisant l'avion comme un gros crétin. Il allait finir par lui faire un méchant croche-pattes et lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper si celui-ci continuait. Foi d'Uchiwa.

« - I believe I can touch the sky ! »

Non, d'abord le torturer avant. Cela serait beaucoup plus divertissant. Et d'ailleurs, comment un abruti comme lui avait-il fait pour se rappeler des paroles - anglaises, qui plus est - en ne l'écoutant qu'une seule et unique fois ?! C'était pour le punir de posséder une supériorité tout bonnement inégalable comparée à la stupidité affligeante du blond, c'est ça ? Rah ! Pourquoi devait-il le supporter ainsi chaque jour dans ce petit restaurant pourri dans lequel il travaillait depuis 3 longues et ennuyeuses années ? Il aurait dût le coincer dans une ruelle sombre et le tuer comme il le méritait il y a fort longtemps au lieu de le laisser gentiment vivre.

De plus, il était un pion défectueux dans son jeu d'échec! Car oui, il avait pour intention de dominer le monde des humains. Pour tout taré dans son genre, c'était tout à fait banal, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce crétin de blond aux yeux bleus allait tout faire foirer en chantant cette chanson merdique. La raison ? Les ondes néfastes qu'il dégageait aller le rendre, lui, un Uchiwa, débile. Déjà qu'Itachi, son aîné, ne faisait rien pour sauver l'honneur de la famille en étant amoureux d'un homme et idolâtrant les gosses, ces choses petites et insignifiantes, suffisamment pour être devenu baby-sitter professionnel alors si, en plus, lui, devenait con, tout était fichu pour de bon ! Et la rime, c'est cadeau.

« - I think about it every night and day ! »

Et maintenant, il faisait des remix avec le son de sa voix. Franchement, il fallait le tuer. Ce n'était plus il 'voulait' mais il 'fallait' ! Sinon, tout était perdu ! Allez, c'est parti pour tuer Naruto !

Sasuke attrapa donc le plus vite possible une arme qui aurait la capacité d'en finir avec la vie de n'importe qui - c'est-à-dire une batte de base-ball qu'il venait de trouver au fond de sa poche - et s'approcha dangereusement du blond, celui-ci tournant en rond, les bras en avion et chantant encore, avec persévérance.

Alors, levant la bâton haut vers le ciel, le brun s'apprêta à l'abattre violemment sur son crâne mais à son plus grand étonnement, l'autre l'attrapa facilement dans sa main et la retira nonchalamment de la sienne. Il sentit ensuite une main se plaquer contre sa nuque avant de se faire tirer vers l'avant, rencontrant et butant contre le torse de Naruto, normalement. Quelque chose de doux et d'inhabituel se trouvait à présent écrasé contre ses lèvres et les yeux clairs à demi-fermés de l'Uzumaki étaient beaucoup trop près pour ne pas se rendre compte que c'était lui qui l'embrassait. Bordel, quoi ?! Non... Quand même pas ! Cet abruti n'oserait tout de même pas faire une telle chose, si ? Oh, le con, il osait vraiment ! C'est sûr, il allait lui faire payer au centuple. Attend, quel est cet étrange chose qui vient de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de sa bouche ?

Identifiant l'intrus, Sasuke se raidit totalement et sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches. A vrai dire, c'était tout de même agréable... Il se sentait en sécurité... Oh merde ! Mais il était en position de soumis, là, en plus ! Ah ! Et merde, il embrasse un homme, en plus. NON ! C'est le mec – Naruto - qui l'embrasse, pas lui. Il est innocent, il n'est pas en faute. Pas du tout et... Où est passé son tee-shirt ? Où il est ?! Ahh, il allait se faire violer, il en était sûr. Même si intérieurement, ce n'était pas si dérangeant... C'était le contraire, c'était bon. Étrangement bon ! Non, il ne faut pas sombrer ! (NDA : Mon délire est terminé)

Sasuke repoussa violemment son opposé loin de lui. Il devait le tuer au début, que lui était-il arrivé ? Franchement, pour un Uchiwa, son état était véritablement pitoyable. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, son sang affluait dans ses joues les rendant rouges, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes de il-ne-voulait-même-pas-savoir, son torse était recouvert de suçons alors que son pantalon était entre-ouvert, montrant qu'il bandait au passage. Il essaya de crier à Naruto à quel point il le détestait mais sa voix dérailla bizarrement. Quand au blond, il le regardait calmement, ses yeux bleus déchaînés voilés de désir, sa chemise ouverte, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et son cou marqué de tâches violacées. Oh bordel, il avait participé ! C'était pas possible. Non... Si ! Merde !

Les yeux à présent acier lui montrèrent que quoi qu'il arrive, il allait y passer. Mais non, il ne voulait pas ! Il n'était pas gay et encore moins avec cet abruti. Puis, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé et avait-il essayé de lui faire...ça. Entre rivaux, cela ne faisait pas, non ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si frustré maintenant qu'il l'avait lâché et ne le touchait plus, aussi ? Et vu le lieu dans lequel ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Si quelqu'un venait à entrer, Sasuke serait prit pour un gay et soumis en puissance ! D'accord pour Itachi, mais pas lui. Mais Naruto était plus carré que lui, physiquement, donc c'était visiblement lui, le dominant. Pff, c'était pas juste.

Alors que l'Uchiwa restait plongé dans ses étranges pensées, il sentit le principal concerné de son combat intérieur contre lui, ses bras l'enfermant dans une étreinte douce qui le troubla. Pourquoi de la tendresse, maintenant ?

« - P-Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il tout bas

- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Vraiment pas. »

Hein ? Comment ça, il ne 'voulait pas savoir' ? Il n'était pas dans sa tête, qu'il sache ! De quel droit un abruti lui disait ça aussi sérieusement ?! Eh ! Il est Sasuke Uchiwa, tout de même. Et puis, merde, il venait de le mettre en position d'impuissance, il devait au moins lui faire des excuses avec n'importe quel moyen, que ce soit en lui donnant des explications, au moins. Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Vexé et énervé, Sasuke se défit de son étreinte, les yeux plissés par la colère.

« - Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! Tu me fais des putains de suçons - ce qui est censé être une marque d'appartenance - et je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Désolé mais trouve un argument plus convainquant pour que je ne veuille plus savoir ! »

Rouge de manque d'oxygène, le brun reprit lentement une respiration convenable alors que l'autre semblait réfléchir. C'est ça, chercher une excuse valable, du con.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait tellement savoir, ses gestes étaient en totale contradiction avec ses convictions. Cela l'énervait assez.

Profitant de ce temps de pause, il en profita pour se remettre en ordre, se rhabillant, se coiffant et effaçant les perles salées qui se trouvaient aux coins de ses yeux, ne faisant rien pour les traces dans son cou.

Puis Naruto sembla se réveiller, reprenant à nouveau le brun dans ses bras. Mais c'est qu'il est tenace, le blond ! Il ne paye rien pour attendre, il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Donc il allait souffrir. C'est donc dans les bras de l'Uzumaki que ce dernier parla.

« - Tu es sûr de vouloir la raison ?

- Oui.

-Sûr et certain ?

-Oui ! »

Naruto soupira, prit une longue inspiration puis lâcha la bombe... Une bombe à retardement puisque finalement, il reprit une longue inspiration, emmagasinant le plus de courage possible.

Il avait très peur de lui dire la vérité. Comment allait-il réagir ? Est-ce que cela allait être réciproque ? Allait-il l'accepter ? Il avait peur que toutes les réponses soient négatives. Et si, cela était le cas, il serait sans aucun doute anéanti, détruit. Les yeux de Sasuke qui, en ce moment, étaient emplis de curiosité et d'agacement seraient alors emplis de dégoût et de rejet. Non, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

Doucement, Naruto sentit qu'on lui tirait les cheveux en arrière. Ça faisait mal...

Une veine pulsant sur la tempe, Sasuke grogna. Déjà que la patience d'un Uchiwa était limitée, en abuser avait de fortes conséquences. Et là, le brun l'avait atteinte. Une étrange aura menaçante flotta autour de lui et cela ne montrait rien de rassurant. Tirant de plus en plus durement et de plus en plus sadiquement, il se mit à râler contre le blond.

« - Connard, tu as intérêt à parler maintenant, si tu tiens à ta tête d'abruti !

- C-C'est parce que je t'aime ! »

Ça y est, il l'avait dit.

Mais vous vous en doutiez déjà même si je vous ai fait poireauter et agacer, vous le saviez. A présent, vais-je achever cette 'histoire' où vous laisser en suspens jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Happy End ou non ? On se le demande tous. J'ai bien envie de détruire tous vos petits espoirs de couple entre ces jeunes adultes en les faisant se marier avec Sakura et Hinata mais je sens déjà la profonde haine que vous allez porter à mon égard et je sens surtout la lame aiguisée de ma très chère amie, dont je tairais le pseudonyme (Elle saura se reconnaître), sous ma gorge. Donc je vais tout simplement continuer sur ma lancée et puis, c'est principalement ce que vous attendez, non ? Du moins, j'espère parce que sinon, je me demande bien ce que vous faites encore là ! Bref, la suite... ?

Étonné, surpris, bouche bée et incapable de réfléchir ou de dire quoi que ce soit, voilà dans quel état était le cadet des Uchiwa. Son pire ennemi l'aimait, lui, Sasuke Uchiwa. Se fouterait-il de lui ou bien serait-ce la vérité vraie ? Comment savoir s'il disait vrai ou s'il disait un mensonge ? Et pour Naruto, l'opération suicide était lancée. Alors sans plus tarder, il sauta par la fenêtre sous le regard rapidement blasé de Sasuke car oui, ils étaient au rez-de-chaussé. Donc il s'étala lamentablement face contre terre avant de se relever silencieusement, comme si de rien n'était, de rentrer à nouveau dans le bâtiment et de commencer à monter les escaliers, rattrapé bien vite par l'autre qui venait de reprendre ses esprits. Celui-ci le plaqua contre le mur avant d'arriver à l'avant-dernier étage. Il voulait absolument savoir s'il mentait ou pas. Si c'était vrai... Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait heureux. Mais quel était ce bordel ? Il était tombé sur la tête !

« - C'est vrai ?

- Bah oui, abruti ! Don't touch me, j'ai envie d'aller voir mes amies les pies !

- Mais tu pensais vraiment que j'aillais te laisser te suicider sans t'en empêcher ?

- Oui, ma vie est finie, c'est ainsi.

- Il faut arrêter de délirer, le taré ! Je ne vais pas te laisser sauter ! J'en serais bien trop attristé !

- Je t'ai vénéré pendant des années mais à présent que j'ai tout lâché, je dois tirer un trait sur ma vie passée et ma santé !

- Mais arrête de dire des conneries avec tes rimes à la con, ça veut limite rien dire ! Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »

… Qu'avait-il dit, à l'instant ?! Il ne venait pas de le dire, si ? Et depuis quand il l'aimait ? C'était totalement contradictoire avec ce qu'il avait dit précédemment. Cette situation allait le tuer. Et tout ça à cause de cette stupide chanson ! 'Je crois que je peux voler' Mais on s'en bat les steaks, merde ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils ressortent les vielles chansons, hein ?! I allait mourir. Il n'aurait jamais dû essayer de le tuer, il savait pourtant que ce mec était imprévisible. Quoique si il savait que Naruto l'aimait, maintenant, il n'y avait plus de problème. Si, il y en avait un gros. Il n'était pas gay ! Non, effectivement mais Narutosexuel, si. Qui avait dit ça ? Qui a osé dire ça ?! Arf, voilà que sa conscience parle ! C'est la fête des haricots et cela commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot ! Et sa conscience rit... Il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas drogué récemment. Car il avait un gros problème mental, là. Les combats intérieurs sont vraiment mauvais pour la santé... Sasuke en avait marre d'être aussi hésitant !

Maintenant qu'il avait découvert son amour pour le blond, et sa réciprocité, il ne voulait toujours pas alors qu'il pourrait être enfin heureux. Sa tête versus son cœur. Toujours écouter son cœur, comme dit le proverbe. Mais comment faire lorsque ta tête - celle que tu as toujours écouté quand même, a d'énormes arguments comme quoi, la famille est plus importante, que la papa stoïque, froid au possible risque de te renier si tu te laisses aller aux émotions ?! Bon... Réfléchissons. Mais non, il n'y a pas à réfléchir ! L'amour est plus fort que tout. - Muhu...hu..hu...-

Voyant à quel point l'Uchiwa galérait à obtenir une réponse au dilemme qu'il venait sans doute de se poser vu sa tête, Naruto le plaqua à son tour contre le mur et l'embrassa, les pensées de celui-ci partant immédiatement en fumée. Seul le prénom 'NARUTO' était inscrit dans sa tête. Moui, c'était parfait comme ça. Seulement Naruto et rien d'autre. Pas de cœur ni de tête pour décider, juste Naruto.

Et Dieu ce que la langue qui était dans sa bouche pouvait être convaincante et douée. Quant était-elle rentrée, d'ailleurs ? Puis qu'importe, il était bien là. Que son père aille se foire voir, son plan serait reporté à plus tard et sa mère le soutiendrait donc qu'il en profite un maximum de son, enfin, petit ami.

Passant ses bras autour de la nuque du blond, il inclina la tête sur le côté, se collant le plus possible à l'autre tandis que ce dernier enroulait ses bras autour de ses hanches. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas s'être touché aussi longtemps? C'était beaucoup trop d'être si proche qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'en passer. Une main glissant contre la peau du corps chaud opposé fit monter la température de quarante-douzes degrés, leurs cœurs et leurs respirations s'accélérant comme jamais. Oh que oui, ils étaient partis pour perdre tous deux leur virginité entre garçons. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et leur patron arriva.

« - Les garçons, vous voulez du lubrifiant, peut-être ? »

Rouge de honte, ils se lâchèrent avant que Naruto n'attrape Sasuke et ne le lance sur son épaule en souriant.

« - Non, ça ira ! En revanche, on va prolonger notre pause de trois bonnes heures ! Merci quand même, patron ! »

Et il partit en courant hors du bâtiment, descendant vite les escaliers, se rendant dans un lieu inconnu sous les cris de désaccord de Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Effectivement, légers comme ils étaient, ils pourraient facilement voler, dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Ah, l'amour ! Mais il reste un problème qui est le père de Sasuke ! Oh ! Rah, la ferme ! Ils sont heureux, vas-t-en ! Ouais, ouais... Pour toujours !

Fin !

_Je l'avais dis que j'allais écrire un OS inspiré de I belive I can fly... BOUHAHAH XD Sinon, commentaire ? 8D J'accepte absolument tout, moi ! Même un petit 'J'aime' ;) Ou un Favori ! Comme tu le souhaites, mon ami(e) !_!


End file.
